Talk:Project Character Art/Approval Page
=Images Pending Approval:= Council Member Blank - For Approval Yay, another set of blanks done. :P I'm having trouble with the anatomy on the self-reliants, but this one came easier at least. ^^ I'm pretty happy with this, but I'm not totally happy with the anatomy. I wanted the pose to look sort of noble, thoughtful, and confident/happy. Thoughts? Jayie Unwritten words~ 05:22, June 17, 2016 (UTC) I love these! Can you make the left eye on both a touch less slanted and this the base of the shorthaired's tail by like a few pixels? Also I feel like you'd be able to see the other hind leg some. A bit of the Haunch at the very least. Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 00:55, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Still Working? Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:12, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Are we doing the 1 month thing for linearts too or do they get longer? Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:07, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''They don't uphold the 1 month limit for linearts on the Warriors Wiki, but I think we upheld it earlier for the Apprentice blanks. What do you think? I can just re-reserve it and reupload it again if need be. Jayie Unwritten words~ 04:33, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Honestly it doesn't really matter. We're really the only ones active at the moment so having you re-reserve it wouldn't really change anything (except maybe move it to the bottom of the page if we even bothered to archive it). That being said their left eye is bit too round now. Just make the top a bit flatter unless they're supposed to be making a sort of amused face. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:08, July 19, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Jayie Unwritten words~ 16:44, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Maybe make them a bit bigger? Idk They just look a bit small compared to the other blanks. It's not that big a deal if you don't want to though.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:11, August 6, 2016 (UTC) I think it's alright - they're actually a little taller than the warrior and deputy blanks, so I think it works. I can still make it bigger if you want, but I think it's alright. Jayie Unwritten words~ 04:30, August 6, 2016 (UTC) It's not the height that makes it look small but the width. But that could easily just be the angle. Maybe move the back up a little. The neck looks a touch long. Defining where the shoulder is might help too.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 18:03, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Still working?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 05:07, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded. Jayie Unwritten words~ 17:06, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Self-reliant Blank - For Approval Ugh. I can't stand this. I just could not get the face to look right at all. And even the pose looks too stiff. Any suggestions would be appreciated, and honestly I would really appreciate a redline, if you have time. Whatever suggestions would be fine, though. Jayie Unwritten words~ 06:09, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Can you thin the base of the shorthaired tail and thin the longhaireds tail a bit. It just looks extremely puffy. I'll get back to you with a redline in a bit. Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 00:55, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Ok. I'm not an expert on anatomy but this is a pose I find myself drawing quite often. A fallback pose if you will. Changing up the limbs slightly helped create some motion which is what I think you were going for. I couldn't really think of how to fix the face but I shrank it some and thought it looked better. The only thing I didn't catch before is that the line on the shorthaired cheek (Our right) can be moved down a bit.Ashshadow Hijack the Hype! 01:40, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Still working?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:12, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, I had this update done for a few days, not sure why I fogot to upload it. Anyway. I made it bigger, and I tweaked the anatomy on the face. I'm happier with it now. Jayie Unwritten words~ 19:46, July 12, 2016 (UTC) The base of the short haired tail can still be thinned out a few pixels. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:07, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded. Jayie Unwritten words~ 16:44, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Can you move the legs farthest from us town just a bit more or maybe the front leg forward a bit. Whichever you think looks better.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:11, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Still working?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 05:07, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Ashstar (Star) - For Approval Guess who changed her shading style again :). I quite like it except for rhe that it looks a bit flat without highlights. If they throw off the colors too much I'll remove them and try expanding the shading some. Also do StarClan cats have scars? Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 04:25, August 11, 2016 (UTC Lighten the shading on the face and ears a bit? Jayie Unwritten words~ 05:13, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Ambertalon (A) - For Approval The fiesty little one herself.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 04:25, August 11, 2016 (UTC) I think she could use some shading on the toes on her front left (our left) paw. Jayie Unwritten words~ 05:18, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Scraps (Healer) - CBA I feel like I got the patches completely wrong ;.; Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 04:25, August 11, 2016 (UTC) They look fine to me. CBA? Jayie Unwritten words~ 05:25, August 21, 2016 (UTC)